Лаксус Дреяр
"}} (ребёнок) |english voice= Mary Morgan (ребёнок) |image gallery=yes }} Лаксус Дреяр - Магом S-класса гильдии Хвост Феи. Является внуком действующего мастера гильдии Хвост Феи, Макарова Дреяра; сын мастера гильдии Хвоста Ворона, Ивана Дреяра. Искусственно созданный Убийца Драконов Молнии. Выступал в качестве главного антагониста арки Феи против Фей. Внешность thumb|left|Лаксус в Х791 году Впервые появляется в плаще и с сигарой. Лаксус высокий мускулистый блондин с оранжевыми (серыми в аниме) глазами. Волосы растрепаны, большей частью зачесаны назад, хотя несколько прядей падают на лоб. У него характерный шрам в форме молнии на правом глазу. Лаксуса почти всегда показывают в наушниках магической модели "Sound Pod". Любимая музыка - классический Рок-н-Рол. Метка гильдии черного цвета, находится на левой стороне груди, и окружена дополнительной татуировкой, которая простирается вплоть до его левого плеча и охватывает верхнюю часть спины. Будучи искусственно созданным Убийцей Драконов, он вступает в Драконью силу: в этом состоянии, мышцы на его верхней части тела увеличиваются в объеме (хотя это гораздо более очевидно в аниме), а его предплечья покрываются чешуёй телесного цвета. Как и все Убийцы Драконов, он страдает от укачивания. В детстве Лаксус носил красную футболку с нарисованной на ней жёлтой молнией, волосы свободно лежали. Личность Своевольный маг, который не любит подчиняться чьим-либо правилам и законам. Бывает психически неуравновешен, когда дело доходит до его чести, парень уничтожит любого, кто решит опозорить его. Циничный человек, презирает слабость как таковую. Считает своими друзьями лишь сильнейших магов. Не любит работать в команде, предпочитает делать всё самостоятельно. Целеустремлённый волшебник, привык добиваться своих целей, ненавидит проигрывать. Его амбиции едва не погубили целую гильдию. Несмотря на всё это, у Лаксуса есть и другая сторона. Когда он хотел применить Закон Феи, магия этого волшебства уничтожила бы любого врага, однако его соратники из Хвоста Феи вовсе не были атакованы. Это говорит о том, что в глубине души парень совсем другой. Его амбиции и жажда власти поглотили его сознание, а его доброта отошла на второй план. Когда его фокусы закончились и волшебник оказался на улице, его единственный родной человек, дед, напомнил ему о такой важной вещи, как семья и семейные узы. Лаксус был растроган до слёз. Из этого мы видим, что и сентиментальности ему не чужда. После изгнания из гильдии изменился. Лаксус стал ценить друзей и товарищей. История О прошлом Лаксуса почти ничего неизвестно. Уверенно можно сказать лишь что в детстве он был слаб здоровьем и его отец, Иван, поместил в тело Лаксаса лакриму, сделав из него искусственного убийцу дракона. Также известно, что, будучи ребёнком, именно Лаксус придумал фирменный знак рукой Хвоста феи, означающий "где бы ты ни был мы всегда останемся друзьями". Арки Остров Галуна Впервые на наших экранах Лаксус появляется в 10 серии, когда начинается арка с островом Галуна. При первом же появление от героя веет холодной и огромной силой. Маг S-класса восседает на втором этаже и разговаривает с "мелкими сошками”. Неугомонный Нацу сразу же бросается в бой. Не шелохнувшись с места, Дреяр спровоцировал Нацу подняться на второй этаж, но его останавливает Макаров. Проходит некоторое время и со второго этажа пропадает заказ S-класса, парень видел, как крылатый котяра сорвал заказ и улизнул из гильдии к Нацу. Мира обрушивает на электрического мага свою тираду. Возмущённая девушка хочет узнать причину, почему маг не остановил кота. Тут-то волшебник и показывает весь свой цинизм к своим товарищам: ”Парочка идиотов отправилась на свою смерть… Ну и что с того?” Фантом Лорд И началась война между двумя гильдиями. Первую стычку Хвоста Феи с треском проиграли. Огромное количество раненных и вышедших волшебников из строя, что делать, кто поможет. Мира в отчаяние обращается к Лаксусу за помощью через магический оракул, чтобы тот помог в битве с призраками. Заливаясь смехом, парень ставит девушке свое условие: Макаров должен уйти на пенсию и уступить своё место своему внуку. Мираджейн вышла из себя из-за неслыханной наглости парня и со слезами на глазах говорит, что будет сама участвовать в битве, но Кана её останавливает. В дальнейшем Лаксус появляется уже после кровопролитной битвы с Призраками. Он заявляет, что большая часть Хвоста Феи - слабаки и не на что не годны. Тут Эрза выходит из себя и срывается на волшебника. Маг заявляет, что как только он станет главой гильдии, он раз и на всегда исключит всех слабаков из Хвоста Феи. Саламандр снова пытается атаковать его, но тот с лёгкостью уходит от атаки и исчезает, оставив от себя лишь пару искорок. Феи против Фей Прогуливаясь по небольшому городку, волшебник заходит в бар, чтобы немного расслабиться. Человек, похожий на обезьяну, сразу же узнаёт в незнакомце одного из сильнейших магов Хвоста Феи. "Обезьяна” легко спровоцировала Лаксуса на бой, говоря, что в Хвосте Феи одни слабаки, как и сам Лаксус. Видимо в этот раз уже накипевшая злость парня на членов гильдии превращается в ненависть к слабакам из Гильдии. Волшебник легко одолел выскочку, выходит из бара и берёт курс на свою родную гильдию. По дороге он встречает своих верных друзей, его телохранителей, с мыслью, что завтра будет расцвет гильдии в Хвосте Феи, Лаксус отправляется на "праздник”. Вернувшись в свой родной дом, парень берёт в заложники почти всех девушек гильдии, которые окаменели из-за Эвергрин. Так же он устанавливает свои правила в "игре” и натравливает друзей сражаться друг против друга. Когда надежда уже почти погасла и потихоньку стала превращаться в отчаяние, остатки гильдии в виде Эрзы, которую спасли Нацу и Гажил, почти вышедшие из-за барьера, и Мистган выходят на сцену, готовые сражаться с Лаксусом до последнего. Громовержцы уже в не игры, Мистоган отправляется на встречу с Лаксусом. Между ними завязывается бой, но их прерывает Эрза, увлёкшись от боя Мистган раскрывает свою внешность перед Эрзой и Нацу. Его лицо – точь-в-точь как у их о знакомого – Джерара. Мистган покидает поле боя, а Эрза отправляется спасать жителей Магнолии. Теперь электрическому волшебнику противостоят Нацу и Гажил. Мощь Дрейара не знает границ, но и Нацу и Гажилом тоже неплохо сражаются. Игры кончились, Лаксус использует свою магию, чтобы раз и навсегда прикончить Саламандра. Но Железный дракон спасает Нацу и из-за этого выходит из игры. В конечном счёте Нацу смог победить Лаксуса. Побеждённый отправляется на встречу к своему деду, Макаров сквозь боль и слёзы выгоняет внука из Хвоста Феи. Лаксус Дреяр отправляется в свободное плавание по миру, в поисках нового пристанища. Фантом Лорд Мира просит его помочь в битве, но он отказывается. Остров Тенрю Лаксус появляется в короткой сцене, чувствуя что-то темное, он решает идти в гильдию. Перед боем с Хэйдсом. Решает с ним сражаться и шокирует его. Проигрывает и отдает свои силы Нацу для боя. Х791 Год Возвращается вместе с остальными. Ключ к Звёздному небу Великие магические игры Тартарос Магия и Способности thumb|200px|Лаксус использует магию молнии в бою Магия Молнии: Это основная магия Лаксуса, которой он мастерски владеет. Она позволяет ему создавать и контролировать молнии и электричество. Лаксус может создать не только молнию своим телом, но и разряд из любой точки вокруг себя либо противника в направлении врага, что позволяет ему наносить неожиданные атаки. Также имея возможность испускать молнию разными частями тела Лаксус является опасным противником ближнего боя, а с помощью молнии Лаксус способен придать себе ускорение для мгновенного удара. Яркие вспышки молний могут ослепить на время, что само собой отвлекает противника и делает его временно беззащитным. Магия Молнии, как и магия элементов, позволяет волшебнику превратиться в элемент, коим он управляет, что, собственно, позволяет Лаксусу превратиться в молнию, чтобы уклониться почти от любой атаки противника и нанести моментальный, сокрушительный удар в облике молнии. *'Бешеная Молния': Лаксус поднимает кулак вверх и проговаривает: "Прогреми раскат грома, обрушься на землю и разрушь всё!". Огромная вспышка молнии опускается сверху на противника. Урон от этого заклинания до конца не известен так как во время боя Лаксуса с Нацу , Гаджил Редфокс спас его из под удара Бешеной Молнии до того как заклинание настигло его. Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 123, Страница 9-14 thumb|200px|right|Мощь Храма молнии *'Храм Молнии' (神鳴殿 Kaminari Den): Лаксус создал большое количество лакрим наполненных магией молнии которые были подвешены по периметру зоны поражения заклинания. Когда заклинание приводится в действие то вся сила молнии обрушивается на зону поражения и уничтожает все выше и ниже от лакрим . Сила самого заклинания зависит от количества лакрим задействованных в нем. Заклинание было описано как достаточно мощное чтобы уничтожить всю Магнолию . Храм Молнии также опасен для тех кто пытается обезвредить так как его разрушая лакриму, разрушивший ее получит разряд молнии эквивалентный силе магии молнии заложенной в лакриме и всего одной такой отдачи хватает чтобы причинить серьезный ущерб и даже убить. *'Organic Link Magic'.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 113, Страница 12-16 frame|right|Полёт Лаксуса в форме молнии *'Тело Молнии': Лаксус способен трансформировать свое тело в электричество превращая себя в молнию. Размер этой молнии может варьироваться от нескольких молний до крупных столпов. Из-за нерушимости стихий в том числе и молнии, любые физические и магические атаки могут проходить сквозь трансформированное в молнию тело Лаксуса. Также форма молнии дает Лаксусу некоторые характерные для реальной молнии особенности как на пример свободно передвигаться на большой скорости и путешествовать в такой форме на большие расстояния. В бою Лаксус почти моментально в такой форме может буквально телепортироваться в любую точку в его поле зрения. Также находясь в форме Лаксус в движении смог сеять хаос на целом воздушном корабле но мог он это делать только находясь в движении. *'Извержение Молнии': Помимо способности извергать молнии из своего тела Лаксус способен создать разряд молнии прямо из земли, чтобы неожиданно атаковать противников снизу. Это заклинание обладает достаточной силой чтобы подбросить противника на несколько метров в воздух. Такой ход впервые был использован чтобы победить Зато, когда тот столкнулся с Лаксусом в баре, а также во время Битвы в Соборе Кадрия с Мистганом. *'Вспышка Молнии': A spell which employs Laxus' lightning in a peculiar way, revolving around the non-offensive properties of electricity: by pointing one of his hands towards the target with the thumb and index fingers partially bent in a claw-like manner and all the other fingers bent completely, the S-Class Mage can produce a large amount of intense light from his body, generating a "flashbang" out of lightning to momentarily blind opponents, granting him the time to leave undisturbed; something he did when employing this move against his fellow Fairy Tail member right after declaring the start of the battle of Magnolia Town.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 108, Страницы 5-6 (Не названо) *'Пули Грома': Placing one of his arms a few centimeters away from the other, held outstretched, with both of his palms open, Laxus creates a sphere of lightning around his outstretched forearm, from which a barrage of small, yet destructive lightning orbs is fired towards his enemy at high speed. Such over-sized "bullets", striking in the same area, are powerful enough to produce an explosion on contact, which can engulf the target and knock them to the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Page 6 (Unnamed) *'Шторм Молнии': By placing his hands before him a few inches away one from the other, his palms open, Laxus can generate a sphere of electricity in the space between them, which rapidly grows larger in size. Such sphere is shown to send out lightning bolts of various size in an unpredictable pattern, making it hard to avoid them. The generated "storm" appears to remain active even after Laxus has released the initial sphere, striking his foes as he stands without the need to move.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 46 (Unnamed) *'Удар Молнии': Laxus envelops his hand in an orb of lightning and then punches his target, thereby increasing the resulting damage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 126, Pages 3-4 (Unnamed) *'Взрыв Молнии': Laxus gathers a large amount of lightning in his fist and then punches the ground, engulfing his target in a torrent of lightning and destroying much of the surrounding ground in the process.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Page 7 (Unnamed) Магия Громового Убийцы Драконов: A form of Dragon Slayer Magic which gives Laxus the power and characteristics of a Lightning Dragon, along with a Dragon Slayer's signature ability to eat external sources of his element to heal himself and regain power, thus making him immune to lightning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 5 His attacks, still based on electricity like those of his standard Lightning Magic, are shown to be very destructive; however, they may be redirected by metal objects acting as "lightning rods", as shown when Gajeel used his Iron Dragon's Club to save Natsu from Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd. Laxus has been keeping the true nature of his Magic secret from all of his guildmates, even Makarov, stating that he is fed up with his grandfather's lectures.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Page 14 As it turns out however, the Magic was actually implanted within him through the use of a Dragon Lacrima by his father, as he was "frail" when he was younger, despite his Magical potential.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 19 This classifies Laxus as a Second Generation Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 19 *'Рёв Громового Дракона': Laxus' version of the trademark Dragon Slayers' attack, he generates lightning in his mouth and releases it in a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of him. The special effect of this attack, aside from the high damage it causes, is that, even if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them to a degree, leaving them numb and preventing them from escaping Laxus' following attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Pages 16-19 By moving his head around as he casts it, he can also employ this spell in an arched trajectory, in order to hit enemies which aren't directly in front of him. Unlike most other known Dragon Slayers, Laxus can apparently perform his Dragon's Roar without the need for particular preparations, something which makes it notably faster to use, as shown when he employed it against HadesFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Page 7 and Flare Corona.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 8 *'Алебарда Громового Дракона': Laxus raises both of his hands in the air at his sides and generates electricity between their open, facing palms. This is rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear composed of lightning, which Laxus proceeds to hurl at the enemy. According to Freed Justine, this spell is strong enough to kill a weakened Natsu, least if it hadn't been redirected at the last second by Gajeel, who diverted its trajectory on himself with his Iron Dragon's Club, using it as a makeshift lightning rod and thus taking the brunt of the attack. Gajeel was shown to be electrified on contact with the spear, but, despite suffering heavy damage, managed to survive. The weapon generated by such technique resembles a Ji, a traditional Chinese halberd, in appearance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 126, Pages 9-11 frame|Разрушительный Кулак Громового Дракона *'Разрушительный Кулак Громового Дракона': Laxus gathers a large amount of lightning around one of his fists, bends the arm and then extends the fist forward in a punching motion. This prompts his Magic Seal to appear before him, from which an over-sized version of his fist, completely composed of lightning, is generated and rapidly fired towards the target. When it connects with the enemy, aside from inflicting damage upon them, the electricity stuns them, leaving them open to Laxus' subsequent attacks. *'Челюсть Громового Дракона': Having knocked an opponent to the ground and then approached it, Laxus joins his hands and imbues them with a large amount of lightning. He then proceeds to strike the target down from above with his joined hands, causing it grievous damage; the remaining electricity is discharged in the surrounding area, heavily damaging it as well, and leaving both Laxus and the victim in a large crater. This technique is shown to be extremely powerful, defeating Tempesta, a Demon from the Books of Zeref as well as a member of Tartarus' fearsome Nine Demon Gates, in a single shot,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Pages 7-9 and thus forcing the latter to unleash his Magical Barrier Particles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Pages 12-13 *'Секретное Искусство Убийц Драконов': :*'Ревущий Гром': Laxus charges forward and punches his opponent with a lightning imbued fist. This is first seen used to defeat Jura Neekis. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Pages 19-20 Эфирное Тело: Laxus can create a Thought Projection of himself, using one to threaten Makarov and the other members of Fairy Tail who remained trapped together with the petrified girls due to Freed's Jutsu Shiki during the S-Class Mage's attempt to to take over the guild. Such intangible, faithful image of himself, impervious to any attack, allows him to communicate over long distances without the need to leave his location or expose himself to threat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 110, Pages 3-4 Магия Печати Связи: Laxus is capable of using this peculiar type of Magic, which allows him to link any type of damage inflicted upon given targets upon those who attacked them. His shown employment of it comes with his Thunder Palace spell, which generates a very large number of floating Lacrima orbs filled with Lightning Magic: through the use of Organic Link Magic, such orbs can instantly electrocute those who were to destroy them, striking them down with powerful lightning orbs, making the whole technique risky to nullify.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 15-16 thumb|200px|right|Лаксус создаёт "Закон Феи" Закон Феи: A legendary spell and one of Fairy Tail's three great Magics, Fairy Law uses extremely destructive light to attack everyone the caster considers an enemy in a wide area.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 2-4 This rare technique is initiated by Laxus releasing an immense amount of Magic Power and then shaping it into the form of bright light between his hands;Fairy Tai Manga: Chapter 124, Pages 19-20 such light is subsequently released into a wave around him at the command "''Fairy Law, activate!". Laxus made claim to have mastered '''Fairy Law', and, when employed by him, the spell actually engulfed the entire Magnolia Town with its light, going past the building Laxus was in and damaging it in the process. He attempted to use this spell against all of the Fairy Tail members scattered throughout the city, as well as the citizens themselves, during the final part of his battle against Natsu and Gajeel. However, despite being proficiently cast, the Magic failed, due to Laxus still considering such people his comrades in his heart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Pages 2-17 frame|right|Лаксус сражается в ближнем бою Мастер рукопашного боя: Aside from his powerful, ranged Magic attacks, Laxus has shown a penchant for melee fighting, demonstrating great mastery in unarmed combat, being strong enough to easily keep the upper hand against Natsu for most of their fight,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Pages 5-9 to fend off both him and Gajeel at the same timeFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Page 2 and to strike Hades different times in rapid succession with him being unable to retaliate. His fighting style is an offensive, brutal and straightforward one, relying on a great variety of punches, kicks and even headbutts,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Page 23 which are shown to be both strong and fast; such moves can also be combined with techniques from his Lightning Magic with extreme fluency to great effect:Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 123, Pages 6-8 using this trademark Magic of him, Laxus can create lightning orbs around his arms and legs before connecting punches and kicks, increasing their striking power in a way similar to Natsu's fire, move around much faster, propelling himself towards his opponents, by surrounding his entire body with lightning, and empower his connecting strikes by summoning forth lightning from the sky to accompany his motions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 8 frame|Лаксус демонстрирует свою силу Огромная Магическая Сила: Laxus possesses an immense level of Magic Power, which, befitting his Magic and theme, manifests itself in the form of electricity. This can appear from his body in various amounts, from simple sparks, when he wants to intimidate opponents or is annoyed,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 6 to a potent lightning aura around him, which damages the surrounding area, when he's enraged. In the latter state, lightning even starts to appear from his eyes and mouth. He was the only member of Fairy Tail (aside from Makarov and the back then absent Gildarts) shown capable of resisting Mystogan's Sleep Magic, with even Erza and Mirajane being affected by it (though the latter was weakened at the time), and is as a result one of the few people to have seen the former S-Class Mage's face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 7-11 In addition, during his own fight with Mystogan, he displayed the ability to dispel even high-leveled illusions, seeing through the opponent's Skyscraper spell and nullifying it without much effort while mocking Mystogan for using such stupid Magic against him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 8-9 Огромные Защита: Laxus demonstrated extreme durability, being sent crashing through a wall and landing without a flinch or a minor injury,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 7-9 suffering no damage at all from Mystogan's Sacred Song'''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Page 10 and emerging unharmed from most of Natsu and Gajeel's attacks during their battle, continuing to fight as if nothing happened, displaying an amount of resilience incredible even for a '''Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 123, Page 4 He was also able to survive a full-power attack from Hades after lending all of his Magic Power to Natsu, and thus being struck by the spell in all of its astonishing might; a feat which was commented upon by the nearby watchers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Page 18 Employing his Dragon Slayer Magic-enhanced lungs, Laxus managed to remain alive after sucking in a large amount of Magical Barrier Particles, which are noted for being deadly even in small doses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Pages 16-19 Улучшенная Сила: Laxus possesses a large amount of physical strength, being capable of pummeling and overwhelming someone as physically strong as Natsu, even without his lightning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Pages 7-8 He was also able to easily block a kick from Erza Scarlet with a single hand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Pages 12-13 Огромная Выносливость: Laxus has shown to possess a vast amount of physical endurance, being able to easily keep the upper hand against Gajeel Redfox and Natsu Dragneel, two fellow Dragon Slayers, at the same time after holding his own against Erza Scarlet and Mystogan, two fellow S-Class Mages, all the while showing almost no signs of weariness despite having cast powerful spells the likes of Thunder Palace and Fairy Law in rapid succession.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Page 12 Also, during his fight with Hades, after giving up all of the Magic Power he had within himself at the time to Natsu, he was capable of standing back on his feet just a little later to attack the opponent again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Pages 12-13 Рефлексы: Laxus has displayed extremely sharp reflexes and a high degree of speed and agility: he was shown capable of evading a combo attack from Natsu and Gajeel, in which the former's fire acted as a medium to greatly enhance the latter's attack speed, without much effort, and could also keep up with the two of them in a fast exchange of blows, managing to parry their melee assaults and at the same time to counter-attack with his spells.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Pages 2-5 He was also able to react to Hades' Magic chains fast enough to avoid their blows, making the chain Hades threw at him miss by a margin and subsequently ducking the gigantic globe Grimoire Heart's Master pulled back at him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Page 8 His speed was enough for him to easily defeat the entirety of the Raven Tail guild's top members, including his father Ivan Dreyar, with Laxus rapidly reacting to his opponents' blows and then counter-attacking with his Magic and with melee moves;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 7-11 the same happened during his confrontation with Tempesta, and this while the latter was boosting his speed through the use of his Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Page 5 Экипировка Отношения Появление в Других СМИ Интересные Факты Цитаты Битвы и События Ссылки Навигация en:Laxus Dreyar Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Убийцы Драконов Категория:Антагонист Категория:Члены Хвоста Феи Категория:Бывшие Антагонисты Категория:Требуется Перевод Категория:Требуется Помощь